Lovely Hallways
by Shining Swordsman
Summary: [Oneshot] These lovely hallways are where our confessions began. [Complete] [NejixTen] Sucky summary but the actual story is good, at least I think so.


_I'm gonna try doing a NejixTen fic now so I hope that it will be good. It is a one shot and I'll try to put some humor into it, but it's mostly romance like._

* * *

**Lovely Hallways**

* * *

Tenten calmly strode up the Hyuga mansion. The path seemed to take forever as she noticed a bunch of different floral patterns and expensive pieces of art. This is the first time she was ever at her team mates place of residence and she grimaced at the gigantic size of their property. Earlier today, Hinata had invited the whole gang for a nice little sleepover and when Neji came to them for the invite, she noticed an annoyance in his voice. 

But that's what she loved about him. Since she was first placed within his team, she had this feeling towards him that she never felt towards any boy before. Since her strengthened resolve of showing the world that kunoichi could be as good as male ninjas, she never showed any affection towards any men she met. That is, before she met Neji. He was obnoxious, rude, and always so dark yet, she felt this loving feeling towards him.

She thought about his figure. After seeing him half-naked all the time, she always felt hot around him when he would near her. As such, she would join him for practice whenever they could. Getting closer to the house, her eyes went wide after noticing the size of the mansion. It was huge and wide. You couldn't even see the roof from down there. But, that is to be expected from such a high class clan like the Hyuga. Finally reaching the door, one of the many servants the Hyuga's had opened the door. With a _fake_ British accent, as far as she could tell, he gently greeted her.

"Good evening m'lady. I am Jonathan Auckson, greeter of the Hyuga household. Please state your business?"

She inwardly cringed as he sounded like one of those answering machines.

"My name is Tenten Nomburz and I'm here for the sleepover."

"Ah yes, Lady Hinata has been waiting for you."

He took out a clipboard, with what seemed to be a contract attached to it.

"I need you to sign this contract." Jonathan handed her a pen and showed her where to sign.

"Please sign here."

"And here."

"And here."

"And here."

"And, no not there! Here."

"And here."

After about 20 more "and heres", the greeter took a look at the contract. He sweat dropped as he saw that she signed her name "10 10".

"Miss?"

"Is there a problem?" She replied with an innocent face.

"Why did you sign it _10 10_?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

"It's easier to sign stuff."

A silence grew upon the duo before Tenten opened her mouth.

"Excuse me, Jonathan?"

"Where is the sleepover at?"

"Ah yes. It will be held in the living room. Just go down this hall, take a left, take another left, go straight down that hall, take the third door to your right, sharply take a left, go up those stairs, head into the door to your right, lay $20 next to the picture of me, head back out into the hallway, and up another flight of stairs. That will take you to the sleepover."

By the time he was done, Tenten was nowhere in sight. The servant just sweat dropped before the doorbell rang again. At the doorstep was a very annoyed Naruto.

"Good eve-"

"Yeah yeah! Whatever! Where's the party at?"

Again the servant went through everything and just when he was about to give him directions, the blond haired boy just ran off into some random direction. Sighing, he heard the doorbell ring again and a boy with bugs crawling all over his. Too freaked out, the servant just handed him a map while shaking a bit. Shino graciously took it and took the path that would take him towards the sleepover. The servant gulped nervously.

"Who does Hinata-sama hang out with?" He said to himself.

Another doorbell sounded and the greeter hesitantly reached for the door. Praying to God that this would be a normal person, he opened it to find a boy clad in blue with raven colored hair. Seeing that this boy was normal, he went on to greet him.

"Good eve-"

"Hn."

He just walked past him, changing his eyes into Sharingan and calmly walked into a random hall with his hands in his pockets. The doorman just sweat dropped and took a seat on a chair. A Hyuga elder just rounded the corner to find one of his employees sitting on an ancient chair.

"GET OFF THAT CHAIR OR DIE!!"

Instantly, the mustache faced servant jumped up and stood straight, awaiting the next visitor. Today was not his day.

* * *

Back to Tenten, she was rounding a corner and entered a dark hallway. Noticing a slightly opened door with a flashing light coming out of it, she went over towards it to see if their were any people who could help her. This place was huge, with countless hallways and a whole bunch of random doors. It was no wonder the Hyuga needed the Byakugan so badly. Reaching the door, she entered the door and noticed that the room was dark except for a t.v. In front of it was a little girl with shoulder length hair. 

The t.v. was playing some horror music causing the whole room to feel like something from a scary movie.

"Hello?" Tenten called. She noticed the little girl's ears twitched and motioned to get closer.

"Hello? Little-AAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!"

The little girl turned revealing her pupil-less eyes. The t.v. created a dark shadow over her and dark rings decorated her eyes.

"I-It's the Grudge! I'm gonna die!!"

Tenten was now screaming hysterically and ran out the door as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going, but if she was away from that thing, it didn't matter. Back in the room, the girl just stared blankly at the door, confused at that girl with the buns.

"What's a grudge?"

An elder walked past the room and noticed the girl inside.

"Hanabi! Turn on those lights! You know watching that blasted magic box will damage your eyes!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

Tenten laid her hand hand on the wall while panting hard. She just ran into about 20 rooms and she was _tired_. 

"Why does this house have to be so freakin' big!?" She yelled at nothing.

"Because we need a lot of storage place for all of our ancient artifacts."

The emotionless voice surprised her as she jumped back slightly. Realizing whose voice it was, she faced the stoic Hyuga.

"Neji!"

"Why are you in this area?"

"Well, there was this person in one of your rooms and she looked just like the Grudge!"

"It was probably Hanabi-sama. Come on, let's go to the living room."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Teme!" 

"Dobe."

The two team members met up a couple minutes ago while trying to find the place where the sleepover was to be held. Of course, the two ended up arguing and were about to duke it out before Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed down.

"As much as I'd like to kick your ass," earning a snort from Naruto, "we shouldn't fight here. This is Hyuga property and if we don't want to get into major trouble, we should just settle this later."

Agreeing with his rival, they stood there in silence.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Hn."

"I know! If we work together, we should be able to find it!"

"Whatever. I don't even know why I came."

"Because you wanted to fight Neji and Sakura would-"

"Whatever." A faint blush could be seen on the Uchiha's face for a split second before they journeyed off into another hallway.

* * *

"So Neji?" 

"Hm?"

"Why did Hinata call for a sleepover?"

"I don't know. I think it's to celebrate our break from ninja life for the next week or something."

"Oh yeah."

Another silence fell upon the duo as they walked casually up the stairs. Knowing that this would be her perfect opportunity to express her feelings towards him, she needed them to be in a secluded area.

"Can I see your room first?"

He was at first shocked, before he pondered about the options. He, too, knew he had feelings for his team mate. He didn't know when or how, but he could just feel it. He so desperately wanted to tell her his feelings, but he had a reputation to uphold. Besides, what would his clan think? Marrying some outsider? He knew she was the only person he actually felt something like love around. Would him saying yes make his life turn for the best, or for the worst?

"Uh...uh...sure." He replied. He could see a sparkle in her eye and just seeing that bright smile on her face, he smiled, even if it was just an upward twist of his lips. Seeing this, Tenten just beamed even more, happy that she could make him crack an affectionate smile. They strode down the hall in silence, the sound of their feet echoing throughout the empty hallway. After climbing a few more stairs and walking through a couple more hallways, they finally reached his room.

"Here we are."

His heart started to beat faster. The weapon stylist just nodded her head and was thinking about what she was going to say. He opened his room to reveal a small normal room. It had a bed, a desk, and a large space where she guessed he practiced his taijutsu. She noticed two doors, which she figured was his closet and bathroom. Her heart began to pace faster as she realized she was in his room.

"So, now what?" Neji said, interrupting her from her glances at the room.

She went to sit on his bed and patted down the seat next to her.

* * *

"That's the wrong way, dobe!" 

"Nuh uh! I'm pretty sure it's this way."

"That's what you said a few hallways ago."

"Nope, this time my instincts are telling me it's this way."

Activating his Sharingan, he noticed that the hallway lead to the kitchen.

"I think your instinct is your stomach, dobe."

"What?"

* * *

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Lee were sitting around the room, waiting for the rest of the people to show up. The girls were talking about girl stuff while the guys were talking about food and fighting, except for Shikamaru who was sleeping lazily on the floor. 

"I wonder what's taking the others so long?" Sakura said.

"Where is Neji? I must challenge him while my Youthfulness is at its peak!"

"Hinata, do you know where they are?"

"W-Well the d-doorman said t-that a c-couple people just a-arived."

"Hm..those lunkheads must be lost."

Just then Shino entered the room.

"S-Shino!" Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata, everyone." They all just nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"Hey Shino," Sakura spoke, "did you see the others by any chance?"

"No."

"Oh."

Again the room fell silent before the quiet chatter sounded.

* * *

Neji just sat down next to Tenten and his heart was frantically beating. Sure, he sat this close to Tenten before, but that was in public and during missions. Since they were in his room, it was different. Noticing the silence, Tenten decided to go forward with her plan. She stealthily moved closer to Neji, to the point where they were almost touching. This did not go by Neji, and he felt a wave of pleasure when she brushed him like that. 

"Neji?"

"Y-Yeah, Tenten?" He stuttered for the first time ever. Noticing this, she knew that he was uncomfortable and that meant one of two things. She hoped it was the one she wanted.

"Me and you are best friends, right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"We know each other pretty well, right?"

"Right," he replied getting a hint as to where this was going.

"We spend a lot of time with each other, don't we?"

Things suddenly seemed hot to Neji. Oh how he wanted this moment to happen. How he wanted to tell her his feelings. How he wanted to let her know how he felt about her. How he just wanted to be with her.

"Neji?"

Snapping from his thoughts, he turned to face Tenten who had a slight blush on her face. He studied her for a while. She had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. Her face was the creamiest white that he had ever seen, which was seldom due to the harshness of ninja life. He noticed her lips, the same lips that entranced him whenever he would look at them. Since he discovered his feelings for her, he wanted to feel them on his own, to know the feeling of sharing a kiss. The more he sat there, staring into her beauty, he felt his control slipping into oblivion.

Tenten noticed his gaze at her and locked eyes with him. His face was calm on the outside, but she knew that he was in deep thought. He was fighting, but for what? She was feeling so nervous, that when she tried to talk, the words would get stuck in her throat. Each second that passed, her heart beat faster.

All of it came to an abrupt start when she felt his lips on hers. He had lost his control and couldn't stand just sitting here alone with Tenten doing nothing. His control was no more and he let his emotions take over. Locking lips with Tenten, he felt a wave of pleasure pass through his body. He felt this strange feeling coursing through his body, and loved every second of it.

Tenten was just in pure bliss. The fact that Neji kissed her right then and there completely took her by surprise, but she got over it and returned it just as much. She felt him embrace her and the feeling of protectiveness coming from him made her feel so relaxed, so serene. She trusted him with her life and he trusted her. She didn't know what would happen next, but whatever happens...happens.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE LIVING ROOM!?" Naruto screamed, his words echoing throughout the oh so lovely hallways.

* * *

_There it is. I hope it was good. Please review this story and if you have any pointers and things you can suggest, please put it in the review. I accept all kinds of reviews. Thanks!_


End file.
